Beauty and the Beast
by WK Forever
Summary: A young prince hated himself until someone proved that he was indeed special.
1. Chapter 1

Swords slashed the air. Its blade painted the wind red from the slaughter of men. Women screamed as their children were riped apart. Some were left alive and escaped, but some were captured and slaved.

Up the hill was a bloody castle, flamed with the fury of fires and the anger of men. A woman came out of the shadows and stood on the brink of the balcony. She saw what her evil husband had done as king. She had pleased her son to run away for safety from him. Now it was her turn to set her baby free, even if it means that she die for the child.

Men's cries for revenge forced the mother to regret her farewell. She took to her plunging death down the castle, leaving her husband furious than ever.

Everything have quieted down for a while. The mother, barely holding her baby in her breasts, wondered what her husband had done. She limped through the forest in pain from her fall, but fell at the river, still holding her son close to her skipping heart.

The mother knew she had to move on. She heard too much silence, she went back, more sore than ever. The city was still in flames. The castle stood in ruins, weeping blood from its walls. She climbed up the stairs, wondering still where her husband was. She entered upon the kingdom and saw her husband holding the baby's bloody blanket.

"Why did you leave me?"

"I need to protect our sons. You tried to murder my sons!"

The king turned to face his wife. She too was bloody and arched with pain. He took out his sword, "I don't want my sons to be killed. I want you to be killed instead. Where is my eldest son?!"

"I don't know..."

"You do know."

The mother held the baby close to her breasts, "No! Leave me alone... Leave me alone!"

"Give me the child!"

"NO! Never!"

The King slashed his wife through the breasts into her heart. As the mother passed out into death, the baby began to cry. The king took the child into his arms as the baby screamed in his father's arms, "You will not know who we are..." The king lay his son in the cradle and covered the baby with the bloody blanket.

"Good-bye... my son," The king took his own sword and fell upon it right at the foot of the cradle...

...sixteen years later...

The baby, now a full grown child, grew up alone in the castle. He had some people who he had captured from the forests of his domain. The people served him highly and respectfully, making him feel for them and gave them pay.

But one evening, a cold evening, the young man heard a knock upon his huge doors. The servants crowded around from him, fearing he would hurt the knocker. The young man opened the door to an old woman. He quickly gasped as the woman kindly said, "Would you help an old woman by giving her shether for one night? I will give you this beautiful rose in return."

The young man knew nothing of beauty. He had no heart, because he was found dying in his crib with his parents dead close to him. He said sternly, but gently, "I can't accept such rose... I know no beauty and no care whatsoever."

The old woman showed her eyes and said, "You refuse my gift?"

"I can't... If you stay within my domain, you will be my servant."

The young man grew angrier as the old woman continued to say, "Just let me stay for one night."

"I have no room for you to stay..." Finally he remarked with a snap in his voice.

Then, the old woman began to stand taller. Her old clock began to fall and a straighter woman stared in the eyes of the young man, "I am much ashamed of my own son."

The young man's eyes burned, "Mother?"

"You have no feelings for those about you. Your father's evil spirit have grown within you. The only thing that can make you better like I was, is that you must learn the value of beauty!"

The young man fell to his knees, begging his own mother for mercy. But the queen said, "My son, my only young son. Your brother is in the midst of those, knowing all, while you lack mercy, and love. My wonderful child you were, and now you are like your father."

The young man cried out to his mother as she continued, "You will pay. You are now cursed just as your father, and the only remedy is no medicine, but of beauty and love."

The son looked up at his mother for the last time as his hands turned into furry paws. He cried, "Mother! NO!"

The young man had no idea that his own life was controlled. He scratched every picture of himself, scarring his own heart how he became like his father in just sixteen years. But since that day, he lingered about the rose, wondering who would love an evil man like he and his own father?


	2. Chapter 2

It was a winter's eve in a settled land. Young folks dazzled about, flirting with numerous folks like them. The older folks prepared goods for the settlers. But outside the settled city, stood a little house, full of girls with their father and mother. One girl, the eldest, Lucy, was married to a settler and was bidding farewell to her family that day.

The second eldest, Laura, was just beginning to be a young woman. She was found pretty by one man and began to be be together.

The third young lady, was only nineteen years old. her name was Elizabeth, or Beth for short. She flirted with one and every man of the city.

The last, but very quiet young lady, was Aviva. She was considered the Rose of the Family. She helped with her mother in everyway. Her father worked with several stuff in the basement.

That morning, Beth was flirting with the milkman. Laura was off with her boyfriend. The mother had to depend on quiet Aviva.

"Honey, could you go get the bread for me?"

Aviva jumped up, "Oh, yes mother! Today is a great dya to have a walk into the city. How many loaves do you like?"

The mother smiled as she handed the basket to her daughter, "Here's ten cents. Five cents for the loaves, and five cents for yourself."

Aviva beamed, "Oh, mother! No... Five cents is just too much for me, mother. Surely you must need chicken feed."

"Oh, no, honey. I have that already. Go get the loaves. Buy yourself something nice."

Aviva bidded her mother and went to her father and begged if he needed something.

"My dearest youngest! I am fine with what I have. It's time that you, as a young lady, to start handling money."

"Oh, father... I am much too young."

"You are eighteen years old my sweetheart. It is time that you open your heart."

"Oh, father... Well, I'm off to the market."

"See ya my youngest!"

"Farewell, Father!"

Aviva took the the path to the market. Beth came running up to her sister, "Where you going?"

"To the market. Mother needs loaves."

"Ten loaves? What is she cooking?"

"Oh, five cents for the loaves, and... well, the rest is mine."

Elizabeth stopped still, "Why doesn't mother and father give me money? You have always been the favorite child."

Aviva said, "Maybe if you stop flirting and start helping, Mother would be please with you as well as I, I guess."

Elizabeth said, "Listen, you are not going to marry before me."

Aviva stopped and turned to her red-hot sister, "Bethie, please. I am much too young to be a man's bride. I know I am eighteen. Besides, it's against the mayor's law that the youngest daughter marries before the eldest."

Elizabeth answered, "Laura is so special with her boyfriend!"

Aviva said, "Just go, Elizabeth. Mother wants those pop-hot breads. I can smell them," So the young lady skipped away to the bakery and saw Mr. Baker, yes, that's his actual last name.

"Hello, Mr. Baker!"

The old man turned and grinned, "Why, the dearest youngest of the city. How are you, miss?"

"I am fine. Mother would like five hot loaves."

The man smiled, "Where are those sisters of yours? I have seen only you in here."

"Well, Lucy is married. She's at home with mother before she leaves. Laura is with her Boyfriend. Elizabeth is flirting..."

"And you are here with the basket."

Aviva blushed, "Yes, sir."

Mr. Baker placed five hot loaves in the basket. Aviva handed five cents, but the man quickly said, "You keep it."

"But sir?"

"It's my pleasure. A young lady like you deserves a beautiful gown for the Mayor's Dance."

Aviva smiled, "I'm not actually going to the party."

Mr. Baker said, "Why not?"

"Well, Mother is sicker than she was. My sisters can go, but I must care for my mother."

"You have such a caring heart. I hope some handsome guy finds you."

Aviva walked away with confident that she will not find one if she sticks to the house chores. She went down to her home and saw her father coming out of the house. She was desperate to get home until a tall man blocked her path.

"Oh, excuse me, sir..."

The man replied, "The name's Jeff Oralson."

Aviva rolled her eyes. He was the hunter in which the women fall for. Even Elizabeth fell for him. Jeff smiled, "How are you, my soon to be bride?"

Aviva backed away from him, "I am not your bride. I have to refuse... Please!"

Jeff blocked her path from her house. Finally Aviva cried, "My mother is sick. I have to go and help her."

Jeff laughed, "You should be out here with us men. Drooling over my biceps. Admiring my shoots of pride. As well my body of loves."

Aviva grew grossed out, "I'm sorry. But my mother needs me," With that, she ran down the path to her father, "Oh, father! What's wrong?"

"Your mother... She's dying."

"Mother? Mother!" Cried Aviva. She dropped her basket of bread on the ground and ran into the house. She heard the cents jingling in her pocket, but she cared more for her mother. She fell at the side of the bed, "Mother? Mother, I'm here."

"Aviva... my dearest youngest..."

"Mother..."

"You must take care of your father. Take care of your sisters."

"Mother? I can't do it by myself."

"I wish I taught my Bethie about true love and household... But I got so sick after you were born."

Aviva let her mother's hand rub her face. Her tears fell at the poor fingers as the mother looked into her daughter's eyes, "I have hidden one thing from you. I found you are the answer to reclaim the once throned..."

"Mother?"

"Many years ago, a few after Lucy's birth. The castle up in the woods had an evil king... The king had two sons. The second was born full... He grew envious... The boy looked handsome at young. The king wanted to slay his eldest son and claim the youngest to be the eldest."

Aviva grew shocked as her mother's breath begun to leave.

"The youngest grew up, cursed. His father's evil spirit enterd into his heart, making him so evil, he regretted his own mother's spirit as an old woman. He felt his own heart break. Now he's suffering, wondering ever if there was one that would care for such a soul like his..."

"Mother... I don't understand..."

"You will, my youngest. I am leaving you now. Make my spirit proud. I will never see you again after today."

"Mother..." Aviva tears to her mother's hand. Mother answered, "It's too late..."

"Will he come to the party tomorrow?"

"He's too frightening for others to see him. You have the heart no girl ever ever had."

"What is he, mother?"

"An evil beast... But..."

"Mom!"

"But... looks may be deceiving... but the heart..."

Aviva felt her mother's hand fall from her face, "Mother? Mother..." She lay her head on her mother's breasts and cried.

Her father came into the bedroom, "Had she told you?"

"Told me about what?"

"The story of the young prince's curse..."

"Father? What is so important about it?"

"Women are longing to see him. But when they found out by words that he was a beast, they regretted him. Mothers and Fathers tell their young ladies about him."

"Why?"

"He will remain forever if he continues to be angry at others. If others are scared of him and angry at him, it will make his soul leave, leave the heart of a human, into a heart of a beast."

Aviva felt her heart urge. But she quickly said, "No... Father, I love you. I can't leave you for a silly story."

Her father panted, "Honey, no... No..."

"Father, I am sure he's not there. It's probably been years. Some story to make the ladies, you know..." She stopped talking as her father's head dropped. She said, "Don't you have to go to the trading post soon?"

"Yes."

"When, father?"

"Soon... I'll gather your mother's valuables later. Go, found some for your own."

Aviva nodded once and searched. She found some precious womany things that Elizabeth took. Lucy took some dresses. Laura took the rest of the clothes. All that was left of her mother's, was a small book hidden under her mother's pillow.

Aviva took the book and opened it. She gasped. It was the queen's diary. She searched the contents of the book and found the name of the young prince who was turned into a beast. She was shocked. She ran to her father, who was just tying things up, "Father? Could a spirit write?"

"Maybe, why?"

"Mom recalled the story about the young prince. It's all right here."

"Your mother was a friend of the queen. She saw and witnessed the birth of the young prince."

"Then, where's the eldest?"

"He is still unknown. Many think he is dead."

Aviva treasured the book, "I'm keeping this."

"I'm sorry your sisters are very rude in choosing."

"They don;t really like it how you love me more."

"I love all of my girls as much as I love you. If you have all girls or all boys, you cannot love one over the other. You have to love them all."

Aviva smiled, "Okay... I'm okay to the city's center. I want to read what this diary says."

"Okay. I'll come by to see you as I leave."

"Okay, father," She answered as she walked to the center. She sat on the bench and began to read the diary. As she began to read, Jeff watched her from the corner of a building, "There she is... The prettish lady of the entire city."

Daniel smiled, "How are you going to get her to marry you?"

Jeff looked at his assistant follower, "I will track her every where."

That evening, Aviva retired home. Her father met her and smiled, "Rest now, my youngest. You need to the rest. I am leaving now. I'll be home soon."

"Okay, father."

Aviva went into the house. Her sister, Elizabeth, was sitting on a chair, complaining over sewing, "I can't sew!"

Aviva saw Laura talking with her boyfriend at the other end of the house. She realized the man was not just any man. She took out the diary and looked at it, it was picture of the King, the Queen, and the sons... The eldest looked much like Laura's boyfriend!

Lucy smiled, "When did you start reading?"

Aviva felt insecure. Beth and Lucy were closing in on her, "This is the only thing that I got from Mother. Don't take it away from me..."

"Hey, hey!"

The two girls stopped. The man stared at the sisters with anger, "Where are you pestering your youngest sister like that?"

"She is not book reader, so we are going to take it from her."

The man said, "No way. You girls have enough stuff from your mother. Don't take that away from her. if she treasures it, it is hers."

Finally the two girls backed off. Aviva looked up at the man, "Thanks..."

"Your welcome. Is that the only thing you got after your mother died?"

"Yeah... What's your name? I never really got it."

The man smiled, "The name's Martin."

"Ma-Martin?" Answered the shock girl! She held the book closer to her, Martin was also the name of the eldest son! She thought quickly, 'He could just be a kid named Martin.'

"Yeah. I guess Laura is keeping her boyfriend under cover."

Laura smiled, "Sister, why don't you do the cooking for tonight?"

Aviva's face dropped. She began to cook. The book was hidden in her apron pocket. She didn't want her sister's anywhere near it.

Suddenly a knock alerted the girls, as well as Martin. Elizabeth murmured, "Aviva! Go answer the door!"

Aviva quickly shut off the stove and went to the door. Jeff Oralson stood at the frame, "Why my girly girl."

"Jeff..."

"JEFF ORALSON!" Cried Beth with excitement.

Jeff came into the house and trapped Aviva, "I want you to marry me..."

Aviva finally pulled away, "No! I don't want to be married to you."

Martin came up and said, "Jeff, leave her alone."

Jeff frowned, "Are you dating this one?"

"No, but if she doesn't want to marry you, it's her right now to."

Jeff grew so furious. Aviva managed to escape the house. She ran to the unsettled part of the land and desired to be left alone. The night had wore on. The moon sparkled. The horse neighed...

Aviva looked over to see her father's horse racing towards her. Aviva caught the stallion by his reins and shushed him, "Shhh, boy, shh... Where's Daddy?"

The horse neighed towards the forest. Aviva knew she had to. She unhitched the horse and hopped on, "Go! Go!"

"Aviva! NO!"

Aviva heard her sister's boyfriend crying after her. She held on to the horse's reins as he gallopped into the forest. Martin had his own horse, and was following close behind her. Aviva kept her father's horse racing, she had to find her father before midnight.

The horse finally stopped before a castle. Aviva stepped down and looked before the gates. Lying on the path was her father's hat. Aviva ran in and picked up the hat. She looked up to see a darkened castle before her. The horse followed her up to the stairs. Aviva stopped the horse and said, "Heel. Stay."

She climbed the stairs as fast as her little feet could. The big doors were open slightly, slightly enough for her to squeeze through. If it was dark outside the castle, it was more darker inside. She grew scared as she walked the long dark halls. As she walked, she heard the sound like animals running through. Suddenly, as she passed a painting of a person, she heard a voice, "At last! She could be the one," in the shadows.

"Hello? Daddy? Are you here?"

Finally the hall began to show light. A wolf and a fox stopped her quick. Aviva grew scared, but the wolf smiled, "Why hello, my sweet young one. Have you lost your way?"

The fox said, "Stop it! The master will hear you."

Aviva knelt down, nervous about animals talking, but she was more concerned about her father, "Have you seen my father? He came here. This is his hat."

The fox said, "She's talking about the one that the master locked up."

Aviva started to cry, "My daddy's locked up? No! First ym mother, and now my father!"

The wolf remarked, "Why, don't cry, honey. We'll take you to your father. Besides, the name's Alex. I am the entertain servant of this castle. This fox here, well, he's our 'always-on-time' servant. His name is Louis."

Louis, the fox, said, "What?! I am at all means able to keep time and make sures that the master's wishes are kept."

Aviva cried out with tears, "I don't care who you are or what you are... Just take me to my father!"

Alex started to feel sorry for the girl, "Come with me, my sweet one. Follow my tail to where we keep him."

Aviva followed the wolf. The fox began to talk about problems that may arise if she was in the castle. Aviva said, "I just want to see if my father is okay. I want him home..."

The fox turned and gasped. Out of her apron was the book. He recognized it. He took the wolf aside and smiled, "Excuse us, miss."

Louis said, "Alex... see that?! She has the diary of the queen!"

"Wait, that's impossible! I thought it was burned in the fires!"

"If the beast sees the diary, he will take her and hurt her, thinking she was cause of his parents' death!"

"Well, let's take her to her father."

The wolf and fox quickly led the girl to the castle's prisons. Well Aviva saw her father, she ran and fell at her knees and hugged her shocked father through the bars.

"Oh, father! I found you!"

"Oh, my dearest youngest! Why did you come after me?"

"Oh, Daddy... I didn't want to lose you like I lost Mother."

The father hugged his daughter, "You have to go!"

"No, I'm not leaving, Father... I'm not leaving you anymore!"

"Aviva, go!"

GGGGGGRRRRRRROOOOOOWWWWWWLLLLLLL!

Aviva screamed as she was thrown from her father. She sat up and saw a heavy beast before her and her father. The beast turned his head, Aviva saw his evil eyes. He inched towards her. Aviva's father begged for the girl's life.

"You quiet!" Cried the beast. He looked the girl. Alex thought quick and said, "Listen, Master! She just wanted to see her father!"

"I SAID QUIET!"

Alex crouched below. The beast looked at the wolf and then at the damsel. All he saw was his mother in her. It was like she was back, only in a scared damsel's body. He calmed down and said, "What do you want?"

Aviva couldn't believe how he was so mean to the others, but being kind to her. His voice sounded stern and angry. She answered, "let my father go! Please! He's sick. He needs help."

The beast wanted to help, but he knew his heart had his father's spirit in it. He growled, "Then, who'll take his place?"

Aviva asked, "Why?"

"Because... he's trespassed on my castle's grounds."

Aviva looked at her father. Her eyes filled with tears, "Daddy... You need help. I can handle this."

"Aviva... dearest, no! You are the only one that bears my wife's looks!"

Aviva stood up before the snarling beast, "Let me take, let me take my father's place..."

The beast stopped snarling. What kind of crazy girl would do that? He turned and opened the prison. He took the father by his paws. Aviva was scared that he would hurt her father, but the beast raced down the stairs. Aviva cried after, "NO! no! Please, wait!"

As soon as the father was thrown from the castle, the beast cried out, "If you return, the girl will die!"

The father grew scared and got up. His horse came galloping over. He climbed up, "Come on, boy... I got to get help. My daughter's in danger!"


	3. Chapter 3

Aviva was crying on the stairs. The beast climbed up the stairs. When he met her, he wanted to shush her tears, but Alex looked at him with compassion for the girl, "Come on, master... She says that she just lost her mother and now her father..."

The beast looked up at the girl, "Come with me."

Aviva grew scared, "Why?"

"Don't you want a bed to sleep on for tonight?"

Aviva stood up as the beast climbed up after her. She followed him. Her tears flowed less. The beast noticed each tear which flowed from her face, like the tear that fell from his mother's eye which cursed him, "Here is your room. You - You may join me for dinner."

As soon as the door was shammed shut, Aviva fell to her knees crying. A tiger came out from around the bed and said, "Oh, honey. Are you okay?"

"That awful beast! He took away my father, without me saying good-bye... I wanted my father to know... that... I was going... to be okay... Now I lost my mother and father!"

The tiger lay down around Aviva, as the damsel cuddled close to the nice cat's fur, "There, there... I am sure he just doesn't want you scheme to be free. Some will do that."

"But I wanted my father to be safe. I was willing to take his place. And now, I got this huge room."

"The beast does have a heart. You look much like the beast's mother."

"How?"

"He was cursed at the age of sixteen. He saw his mother as she shed the tear of the forever curse."

"Will he ever be back to normal?"

"If only he knows the true beauty and the true love. And you could be the one."

Aviva remembered her mother that morning. She stood up and sat on her bed, overlooking the window. The fresh snow began to fall. She knew her sisters will be having lots of fun soon with it. She said, "Will the beast be ever so kind to let me outside for a while?"

"It depends. You are his prisoner now."

Aviva fell on her bed and covered her face and started to cry. Immediately the door opened. The tiger got up and moved away from the beast. The beast stood before the bed, "Why are you crying?"

Aviva answered, "You didn't get me a chance to say good-bye to my father. I might never see him again!"

The beast grew compassion. The tigeress saw the eyes fall. The beast looked up, "Listen, here. You will join me for dinner in one hour."

"And what if I don't?"

The beast grew angry, "Then, I will force you downstairs!"

The Tigeress quickly said, "Gentle, master. Gentle. She is having a bad night. After all, a bad day. She had lost her mother. Give her the rest she needs."

The beast groaned, "Fine. Then I will see you for breakfast in the morning," He left the room and shammed the door. Aviva covered herself in the blankets with the Tigeress helping her, "Good night, honey. Get some rest."

"Okay..."

Aviva's father made it back to the city. He knew the strongest men were inside the tavern, stroking their luck with the ladies. He ran inside and cried, "My daughter has been captured by the cursed beast!"

Everyone stopped partying and stared at the man. Then, they all began to laugh their heads off. Jeff Oralson came out of the crowd. The fatehr ran to the strong, boastful man and cried, "Please! You must help my daughter!"

"Which daughter? You have four! One is married, one is dating that idiot, one is such a flirter... and one is my dream girl."

"My Aviva! She's been captured by the beast! The beast of the castle!"

Jeff Oralson reared up. He thought highly about it. If he killed the beast, his head would be hanging on his walls... and the damsel in distress is the woman that he longed to love. He said, "Let me think about it."

The father cried, "What? Please! There is no telling what he would do to her!"

"Let me think about it. Let me talk it over with my folks here. Men, throw that devil out of our bar!"

The father cried out as two men picked up the old man and threw him out of the bar. The father fell on his face in a new layer of snow. He looked up to see the first flakes of snow and began to cry, "Is there anyone who could help me?"


	4. Chapter 4

Aviva woke up in the morning, refreshed, yet scared. The bedroom was much too big for her own taste. She stood up and immediately the Tigeress smiled, "Why, the beauty has arisen from her sleep."

Aviva turned, "Morning... I forgot there for a while where I was."

"Oh, sweetie."

"Has the beast forced me to join his meal?"

"He did come in, but your peace and rest made him back off. He told me in a still voice, that I have never heard in my life, to tell you to join him for breakfast once you have awaken from sleep."

Aviva shook, "Breakfast? Animals here cook?"

"Honey, we are humans turned into animals because of our prince's mistake."

Aviva's eyes lightened, "Is he really the cursed prince?"

"Yes. His mother came in as an old woman and he refused her request for stay at night. She showed her spirit and turned her begging son into a beast."

"What will happen next?"

"After the full of the next moon, the rose will break apart, making him remain a beast forever."

Aviva felt her heart urge for more information. But sudden heavy footsteps sounded in their ears. Tigeress stood up, "Get dressed! Hurry! The master's coming."

Aviva slipped her cold feet into her shoes. She took her hair out of the band she had and started to brush it as the beast came in her bedroom. He looked at her through the mirror from where she stood and said, "Are you coming?"

Aviva put the brush down on the surface, "I guess."

She still saw the beast looking at her. Did she see the beast smile all of a sudden? The door quickly, but quietly shut, leaving Tigeress and Aviva alone.

Aviva walked to the closet and said, "Did he just smile at me?"

Tigeress answered, "I think he did! I have never seen him smile in years. He's been so uptight about his parents' deaths in his bedroom..."

"Where is his bedroom?"

"Oh... That's the forbidden place of the castle, honey."

"Does he forbid himself to go there?"

"No... That's where he longs to be left alone. To think about his parents and his mistake. That is where the rose sits, kissing his mistakes, as though they were his only love."

Aviva rested her hand on the knob of the door, "Well, can you lead me to the table, I guess?"

Tigeress answered, "Oh! That's not mine to tell. Wait a minute, there's a bell in here. I'll ring it and Alex will come."

She took hold of the string near the bed and pulled it. Though she didn't hear the bell ring, seconds later, Alex and Louis appeared at the door. Aviva, still in her dress from the day before, reached down and petted the critters, "I am ready..."

Alex smiled, "The master will be thrilled! Louis, do your biddings!"

Louis ran down the stairs to the dining hall. Alex led Aviva down afterwards. Aviva lingered, admiring the beauty of the castle in this broad dayight. The snow lay on the window, sparkling the sunlight into the castle. She couldn't believe how the beast could live in this place, and as mad as he was, she was surprised nothing was broken.

Alex led her to the dining hall. But Aviva thought otherwise. She saw a dark hallway and asked about it. Alex stopped dead short, "Oh... That's the forbidden place of the castle. That's our master's... well, dwelling."

"His bedroom is down there?"

"Well, uh... you can say that... Oh, look at the time! It's time for breakfast!"

Aviva smirked. She had a plan to eat breakfast as quick as she could as a lady. Once she was allowed to roam the castle, she'll check out the beast's bedroom. A girl always got to be curious.

The dining hall was long. The beast sat on one end of the table on his royal chair. Alex pulled out the other chair, it too was royal granted. Aviva felt worried, wondering if it was right for a dirty settler to sit on a clean, yet royal chair.

The beast said, "Sit."

Aviva quickly refused, "I can't... I am but a dirty settler. These chairs are decked with gold and silver as well as the best gems you could find... I don't want to mess them up."

The Beast kindly said, "There's nothing wrong to that. Sit. And eat."

Aviva sat on the golden chair. An medium elephant came over with a tray and rested the plate in front of her. She saw her favorite dish, oatmeal with some milk. She kindly picked up her spoon and began to stir it gently.

Alex stood next to the beast and whispered to the beast, "Talk to her."

The beast hestiated. But said, "Uh... How was your rest?"

Aviva finished her small bite and answered, "It - It was okay."

Alex rolled his eyes, "Be a little more precise!"

The beast growled slightly, which frightened the girl. He quickly said, "Sorry... I get a little tense at times."

Aviva calmed down and answered, "It's okay. I get tense too especially if I got one sister married to some junker. One's a flirter with any boy she sees. But my second sister, she's like me, but lazy."

The beast felt her company pleasing. He continued, "What are your sisters' names?"

Aviva beamed as she swallowed her spoonful of meal. The beast was interested in her company? She answered, "Lucy, Laura, and Elizabeth."

The beast looked at his untouched breakfast, "Uh... Those are nice names. What about your father?"

Aviva sighed, "I - I wish Daddy knew I was okay. I don't want him to be too concerned."

The beast sighed, but continued, "Anyone interested about your family?"

Aviva frowned, "This one guy... He thinks he's going to win my love. This Jeff Oralson is nothing but a boaster, as well as a prideful man. This other guy, Laura's boyfriend, seems to be liking me as a sister."

"Who is he?"

"Martin."

The beast's eyes widened. But it was unnoticed by his hair, "I had a brother named Martin."

Aviva was wide eyed... She quickly asked, "Ummm... It is alright if I can explore my new home?"

The beast looked up, "You may go anywhere, but the Darken Hall."

"Why not?"

Alex grew frozen, scared that the girl will go venture. The beast quickly answered, "You are not to venture there!" Then, he left the table without being excused. Aviva sat there, frozen by his terror, pushed her breakfast away and said, "How crude!"

Alex said, "Would you like to see the gardens? Well, it now snowing, but would you like it?"

"No... I want to go to my bedroom. I have something that I have to show to the beast."

Alex followed her to her bedroom. Aviva took a book from under her pillow, "Please, take me to the beast's bedroom."

Alex cried out, "What?!"

"I have his mother's journal."

Louis came in time to hear that. He exclaimed, "His mother's journal! He's been wild without that!"

Aviva walked passed the fox and wolf to give it to the beast. But they chased her to the Darken Hall. She said, "Fine... Take me to the garden..."

As the fox and the wolf grinned, they began talking about the garden's history as they raced to the garden doors. Aviva quickly hid into the darkness and found the door to the bedroom. She entered the bedroom to a messy room. Before the door was a bloody cradle, she thought, 'This must have been his cradle.'

She walked around to see a big bed furnished. She turned around to look at the walls. Then, a portrait, ripped up by the beast's hands, caught her attention. She reached up and fixed a piece of the painting, revealing a handsome young sixteen year old boy, with eyes bright as the forest below her. She died over him, knowing he was still there in that beasty body. She looked at the title, finding the name of the young man, "Prince Christopher the First".

She turned back, excited to see his true face. She saw a rose... a rose standing. It was... It was glowing like magic. She came closer and saw it up close. She didn't touch it, but admired it...

"What are you doing here?"

Aviva jumped face-to-face with the beast, "I just wanted to give you something," She said.

"You were not allowed in this place!"

"But how can I give you something if you're in here? Is that you over there?"

"Let out... I said LET OUT! OUT!"

Aviva ran out of the bedroom, scared, yet angry. She ran to the front doors. Alex and Louis tried to stop her, but she ran pass them and opened the doors and ran out of the castle into the whirling blizzard. She escaped without a jacket and began running straight to the city... until a pack of wolves tracked her down.

A wolf snapped at her. Aviva screamed as she fell into a snow bank. She was surrounded by six wolves, which showed their teeth excitedly. Aviva ran from the pack in a breakup, but the wolves were on her trail. She raced as fast as she could on the snow, but fell... She gripped the edge of the chiff of a deep canyon. She cried for help as the wolves snapped at her hands.

GGGRRRROOOWWWWLLLLL!

She tried to pull herself up as the beast came running in. He attacked the wolves as Aviva tried to climb up for safety. The wolves cared not for the skinny girl, but the fat and juicy beast which fought them. Each wolf got a face-palmed from the beast's claws. One got the best and tear the beast's flesh on his arm. The beast grew furious and fought until the wolves naturally gave up. Aviva was half over and half on land. She was weak and cold as the beast stared at her. She shut her eyes as he came close to her...

That evening, Aviva woke up on a pile of blankets near the fireplace. Her head rested right on the beat's lap. She jerked up quick to see the beast wrapping a dry cloth on his scar. She said, "That's not how you care for wounds."

The beast frowned, "Why did you run away?"

Aviva admitted, "You said get out... So I left."

"That's not what I met. I told you to stay out of the Darken Hall."

Aviva picked up a damp cloth that was in a bowl and said, "Can I help you?"

The beast frowned, "I got it myself."

Aviva took the arm and gently lay the cloth on the arm. The beast growled and wanted to slap her, but Aviva quickly took the cloth back and rested it back on the wound, "By the way... Thanks for saving my life."

The beast groaned, "Your welcome... Thanks for helping... me."


	5. Chapter 5

The evening lingered when Jeff Oralson finally brought his feeling out. The men asked him whether he was going to save the girl or not. Finally he said, "I haven't seen her. Those sisters claim the same thing. I swear I heard her scream this night. We need a plan."

Aviva was sleeping near the fire mantal. The beast let her sleep on the blankets there that night. Instead of retiring to his bedroom, the beast quietly stayed with the girl. He asked, "You said you had something for me."

Aviva sat up, "Yes..." She put her hand into his dress pocket which was button shut and took out a book, "This is very special to you. My mother rescued it after the fight began."

The beast took the book, "I hate books..."

Aviva sighed, "But this one is special. It belonged to Queen Linda. Your mother..."

The beast beamed with joy, "My mother's journal?"

Aviva handed the book back to the beast as he opened the cover. He looked up at the girl, seeing his mother all over again. Aviva smiled, "I have read it all already... That's... That's how I want to stay with you. That portrait in your bedroom... Was that you?"

The beast stared in Aviva's sparkling eyes. He nodded, "It was me... Two years ago."

Aviva wanted to cuddle closer to the beast. She smiled at him as he read to the end. He shut the book, "My father... killed my brother?"

"Your brother is still alive, Christopher."

The beast looked up at the girl.

"Your brother is with my sister, my second sister. And-"

"MASTER! Master!"

The beast stood up, "Alex!"

Alex stopped, "Master! There's a group of people coming!"

Aviva cried out, "Father must have thought that you would hurt me!"

The beast said, "Go to your room. Stay until all is well."

Aviva ran to her bedroom and shut the door. Tigeress stood up, "What's the matter?"

"Alex says that there's a group of men... They must have come to hurt the prince! I got to save him!"

"Honey, patience. Patience."

"But... He trusts me... I trust him. It'll be too late!"

"Patience. Relax! I'll go down and help with the fighting back."

"No... I have to be with the beast. I saw him... Jeff Oralson is in that crowd. He'll capture the beast if the prince takes the wrong turn. Oh, father!"

Aviva ran out of the bedroom just in time to hear the men breaking into the castle's doors. The flames from their torches fell on the floors, burning anything nearby. Aviva screamed as the animals fought the men.

Jeff Oralson saw the damsel in distress. The beast whirled towards her and took her away from the scene. He ran up the stairs, chasing the beast. He readied his gun, aimlessly ready to kill.

Aviva was dead scared when the beast hid her in the library. She saw through the crack of the door that Jeff had caught up with the beast. He said, "Ah! I caught you now... Show me the damsel, and I will cause no harm."

The beast growled at the man. Jeff readied to shoot his gun. The beast took off from the library to the roof top, where Jeff caught up with him again.

Aviva wanted the beast to be safe. She ran down the stairs to the gates and looked up to see the two warriors fighting over the brink of death. The rain began to pour on the snow. Aviva wanted to scream, but she didn't want the prince to get distracted and end up like his parents. He didn't have the evil spirit... He was just confused.

Aviva ran towards the forest where she eventually came upon the city. It was quiet. She ran towards her home where the lights were still on. Inside the house, everyone looked up to see Aviva rushing in.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

The father hugged his daughter, "You escaped! I knew they could save you!"

"Daddy, no... Daddy, you don't understand. You have to make them stop!"

Martin came up, "Aviva... Are you okay?"

"The beast... he's more than a wild animal. Martin... You are the lost son. You are the beast's brother and you can save his life... Please..."

Martin's eyes lightened, "I - I have a brother? He needs me?"

"Martin... Jeff is going to kill the beast... your brother."

Martin frowned, "All these years, I lived a lie... All those years I hid the truth," Then, he left the house and seconds later, a horse was neighing. Aviva ran out and Martin halted. He stretched his hand out and said, "Come on! You're coming with me!"

Aviva took Martin's hand and climbed unto the horse. Martin made the horse began a trot back into a gallop. Within minutes, the forest was in view with the castle before them.

"There he is!"

Martin looked up to see the beast cowering near the edge of the roof. He recognized the back-off, "He's been shot! He's in pain!" He jumped off the horse and began to climb the castle walls. He remembered the stones which he was let go that dreadful day. He climbed to the roof as the beast and Jeff began to fight arm-in-arm.

Finally he gripped the stone roof. Martin had to save the beast before Jeff would shoot the beast over. The beast looked at Martin, his brown eyes were shining, like he was happy to see him.

"Come on, you idiot! Stand up and fight like a beast!"

The beast lay on the roof, exhausted and tired. Martin wanted to close in, but Jeff's gun was loaded. Suddenly, the beast turned his head over and saw the damsel climbing up to where he was, "Aviva..."

Aviva took his huge hand which he extended. Aviva wanted him to feel her heart glow. The beast saw her eyes simmer in the rain and turned briefly. He looked in the eyes of Jeff and roared furiously. Jeff grinned, "Finally!"

The fight began. Martin ran over to get Aviva up over the roof's end. Jeff shot his gun, the bang echoed the air, signaling the beast was okay. Aviva hugged Martin, fearing her friend would go over. Jeff aimed his gun at the face's chest. Aviva began to fright. She wanted to save the beast, but she would not forget the fight's pause...

"CHRIS!"

The beast turned towards Martin, confident who he is. Jeff said, "You know this worthless monster!"

BANG!

GGGGRRRRRROOOOWWWWLLLLLLL!

"NNOO!"

The beast whirled with pain and picked up screaming Jeff and threw him over the castle's roof down into a black hole. Seconds later, Jeff's screams were no longer heard. Aviva was crying in Martin's shirt as the beast lay on the ground, injuried. Martin stood up, released Aviva, and went to his brother. He knelt on the floor, hands brushing the long fur, "Chris..."

The beast opened his eyes toward his brother, "I'm sorry..."

"No... It's not your fault..."

"It is... It was me that caused... their deaths... It's best if I die with my father's spirit, then to live and fear them..."

Martin held his tears, "No... You're not dying. It's not father's spirit that made you like this... It's the lack of love. You were confused, yet scared... so you acted up."

Christopher breathed deeply. Martin stood up and walked away ashamed of leaving his brother alone all these years. Aviva knelt on the same floor Martin had and took the beast's hand, "Don't go... You're my only friend."

The beast looked up at Aviva and cupped her face, just like her mother had done when she was dying. Aviva wept in his hand, "Don't leave..."

The beast said, "You know the end..."

Aviva's eyes widened in fear. The beast was dying. She rested him in his place and held her own hands together. The animal servants looked on with sorrow as Alex began to say, "The last petal..."

Everyone looked as the last petal left. They looked at the beast, hopeless...

But the petals began to glow brighter. Something lifted them into the air. A little bear cub roared, "Mommy! Mommy! Look!"

The older bear looked. She opened the petals to freedom and they danced in the mid air. Surprisingly, they rested on the beast, at the sore wound. Aviva let the wind brush her hair and rain flow her tears. She wasn't going to leave his side anymore...

The wind picked up, bringing Aviva to her senses. Her tearful eyes began to admire the change... The beast was slowly changing in front of her. The hairy hands changed into actual human hands... the body changed into a human body covered with ripped clothes, just rags. Finally, the face changed. She fixed her own hair, to see if it was true. The beast... I mean, the prince stood up, took a look at himself and turned... Aviva was shocked to see the beast, now a prince!

Chris said, "I - I changed..."

Martin turned to see his brother standing. Immediately, he ran to his brother, "CHRIS! BROTHER!"

Chris turned and took his brother back into his arms. The brothers began to cry their eyes out. Martin whispered, "I missed you so much..."

The animals that watched also were involved. The magic saved them from their four paws back to their two feet. Alex and Louis pranced to their princes and highly saluted them both.

Chris was thrilled to see the servants back to normal. But as everyone reunited, he turned to see Aviva, back-faced, looking down the black ditch, "Are you okay?"

"He's - He's gone... I cared for him that much, but... he's gone."

"He's got what he deserved."

Aviva turned, "No... not Jeff. My father."

The prince saw the tears simmer. The damsel's father was still in the city. He said, "What's the matter?"

"They were taking him to a crazy lodge... I'll never see him again."

The hands which were once bigger, rested on her shoulders as the tender voice said, "Just say the word."

Aviva turned, "What?"

Chris smiled, "I'm the prince... Just say the word.'

Aviva smiled, "Help my father."

Chris nodded once and backed off. He disappeared behind the wall, "Alex. Louis. The damsel's father will be taken by the men to the crazy lodge. We need to get him a pass of security. He will be the princes' father-in-law."

Louis smiled, "At your service. Oh this is good, once again on two feet!"

Alex said, "We'll get the guards... Do we need a slip?"

"No. The daughter there will prove."

"Yes, prince!"

Chris walked around back to the balcony. The rain had stopped. He saw Aviva sitting on the bench, still overlooking the city. He walked right up to her, "Your father will be safe as long as he lives in the castle."

Aviva jerked up, "No... That would mean that I have to stay here."

"Is there something wrong with the castle?"

"It's - It's just too big for me. I'm sorry."

The prince realized that she didn't know that he wanted her for his own. He kindly said, "Is there anything you could take?"

"I'll live in my father's house in the city there. I'll be careful... I'm come every other day to see father."

"Then, how would we be together like that?"

Aviva stopped. The prince's tender eyes smiled at her. The prince was actually proposing to her! She backed up a little and said, "I can't marry a prince..."

"Why not?"

"It's... It's just that I am a settler... A dirty person here in the castle."

"That's what a very respectful girl would say."

Aviva wished he could just get off her back. But his smile, much playful than the beasty smile, made her lock hands with him, "Prince... I..."

"The name's Christopher... You can call me Chris."

"But..."

Chris closed in and kissed the shocked damsel. Aviva tried to pull herself away, but the man locked his arms around her, so she couldn't escape. Soon, Aviva gave in, she was indeed in love with the prince.

Chris smiled at her after the long kiss. Aviva blushed in his eyes. She loved him and wanted him to be closer. The young couple hugged each other in a tight bond, resting their heads on each other's shoulders.


	6. Chapter 6

That morning, Aviva's father was brought into the castle , freshly cleaned and shined. The father roamed the bottom until a young voice called to him, "Father!"

The man turned to see his daughter standing at the top of the stairway. She was wearing a light yellow dress. Her black hair was pulled in the front, lightly brushed. Upon her head, was the crown.

"Aviva?"

Aviva went down the stairs to see her father. The man hugged his daughter close and said, "You're a princess?"

Aviva nodded, "Yes, Daddy. And you can stay with us forever and ever!"

The father backed off and smiled, "Whoa! You guys need privacy. I'll let you do your things..."

"No, Daddy. You are staying with us."

Elizabeth came running into the castle. She fell in love with the outfit that Aviva was wearing... Despite her unladiness, she wanted the crown, "Let me play with it!"

Aviva backed off, until a throat was cleared. Before the two girls was the young prince. He was smiling mischevious, "What's going on?"

Bethie died over the handsome prince. Chris rolled his eyes and locked hands with Aviva. Bethie stood up, "Let me have him!"

Chris said, "Sorry, Elizabeth. Your sister and I are actually married."

The father said, "So sudden?"

"It's a prince-princess-thing. We were "put together" when our crowns were placed on us."

"So you're not actually married," Asked Elizabeth, excitedly.

Aviva smiled, "Not yet."

"Can I marry him?"

Chris made a face while Aviva rescued him, "No, Bethie. But I know someone for you. Alex!"

Alex came down and bowed before the new prince, "Yes? You called?"

Aviva took her sister and said, "Alex?"

Elizabeth looked at Alex. Alex looked at Elizabeth... Immediately they blushed and couldn't talk. Aviva's father took Aviva's hands and said, "I'll bring my daughters to the princes this very evening. The cornation is very soon I assume."

"It is, indeed," Cried Martin. He, too, had on his own crown. He smiled, "Chris and I agreed to rule together as brothers. There is no need to divide the kingdom. If we have sons to spare, we will let them share the thrones as well."

Chris smirked, "If not turns out like Elizabeth."

Martin made a face quickly, but hid it. But he was happy he was with his human-again brother. Eighteen years have passed, separating the brothers greatly, but love drew them closer...

In the years to come, a serious battle comes up unexpectedly... Bringing the families apart once again. But at least they will come out of the darkness with love once again...


End file.
